Hop, Look and Listen
"Hop, Look and Listen" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in April and released in May. Script NOTICE: The story does not have swearing in it. It starts off with a Pensacola zoo. Inside, a elephant is seen sitting normally. Meanwhile, a Hyena is seen laughing like crazy (Get the joke? Let's move on...) A mother kangaroo is seen relaxing. His son, Hippety Hopper comes out of her pooch. He then starts jumping around like crazy in a different cage. Then, he finds a way out and starts jumping while looking at the city. He comes across three open windows, one of which surprises him and he looks back at it. A woman's arm is seen with a rolling pin and hits him in the head as he continues on. He rips holes near a store by bouncing on the holders. Then, he finds a house where Katy Kat is seen in a fishermen's suit. She then puts cheese on the line and fishes in a mouse hole. Suddenly, something catches the line. A mouse is seen coming out of it and she grabs him to measure him only for her to get angry. Katy Kat: Oh for God's sake! Too small! Waste of time when they're too small! (She throws him back inside) Too puney! Like seriously, this hole is all fetched out! I'M STARVING! I gotta get something in my stomach! She continues to fish while Hippety Hopper sees her. He then goes in a open basement and manages to bang on the walls shocking Katy. Katy Kat: (Breaks the fourth wall) Mice... Hippety Hopper looks outside to see Katy and yanks on the fishing line. Katy Kat: HA!! She then pulls on the fishing line only for herself to get pulled back. Katy Kat: What the? She manages to grab the line again and starts force pulling. Suddenly, Hippety Hopper breaks the wall and kicks Katy Kat who immediately then sees him in shock. She measures him and then looks at the audience. Katy Kat: (Breaks the fourth wall) A king sized mouse... a muscle bound like MAN! She then walks back in terror and runs out of the house. She bumps into the brown bulldog who grabs her. Katy Kat: M-Mouse... big mouse... muscular... mouse... Bulldog: THAT'S THE MOST SICKENING THING I'VE EVER HEARD... A cat scared of a mouse! Haven't you got any professional pride?! He then grabs Katy. Bulldog: Now get in there and get that mouse before I beats you to a pulp! He then throws her back inside. Katy Kat: Ugh... She then finds Hippety Hopper and tries to punch him. But he keeps dodging every punch she makes. She charges at him but Hippety jumps missing him. Katy comes with a bag and grabs him. Suddenly, Hippety Hopper start bouncing up and down causing Katy Kat to hit the ceiling. Then, he lunges himself making Katy throw herself outside by accident. Bulldog: Sneaking out eh? I thought I told you to get that mouse! He then gets an axe and aims at her head with the back of it. Bulldog: Now listen cat, this is for your own good! Now get back there and get that mouse! He then throws her in from a window which breaks. Katy Kat: (Breaks the fourth wall) I never though just being a pussy cat could get so complicated! She then sees Hippety Hopper hiding from a corner. She is about to kill him but he punches her in the face. Katy grabs a ladder and looks at the corner only to get punched in the face again causing her to break the ladder. Angered, she starts chasing Hippety Hopper around the house. The two eventually go into the mouse hole the kangaroo came from. Then, a smack noise is heard and Katy Kat comes out of it while Hippety Hopper throws axe back at her. Katy Kat: Now just a second. Let's get organized! He's a mouse, I'm a cat. And so, cats beat mice! Something's wrong... I must be slipping. Sloppy! I gotta exercise. Strenghten, my body! It then shows a montage of Katy Kat using gym equipment. She is seen running on a treadmill, jumping a rope, using dumbbells, etc. Finally, she is seen prepared to fight the kangaroo with her gloves. She attempts to get his attention and tries to keep him still. She tries to aim for his head but Hippety Hopper kicks her out from a window which breaks. However, the bulldog kicks her back in from a window which also breaks. However, Hippety Hopper then grabs ahold of her with his feet, utterly kicks her out and a cracking window noise is heard. ???: JUNIOR!!! Hippety Hopper looks behind him to see his mother. Mother Kangaroo: I've looked all over for you! Now wipe off your feet and come in the house! Hippety Hopper jumps into his mother's pooch while it goes back to Katy and the bulldog. Bulldog: Ok COWARD. So you are scared of a tiny little mouse? I'll show you how to deal with mice! He then angers himself up and goes inside the house. However, he is in for a big treat... He then makes a shocked weird face as Hippety Hopper is seen in her mother's pooch while the mother is seen angered. The Bulldog comes out shocked, going into his dog house and grabs his bags along with bringing Katy with him. Bulldog: COME ON CAT! Let's get out of here. The two are then seen on a train. Bulldog: When you sees mice THAT big... with TWO heads... it's time to get on the water wagon! It then shows a water wagon truck/train of some sort driving off while the two are seen with shocked faces and it irises out on them ending the episode. Trivia * The title sounds familiar to Shop, Look and Listen. * This marks the first appearance of Hippety Hopper. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Katy Kat Episodes Category:Hippety Hopper Episodes Category:Bulldog Episodes Category:Laughing Hyena Episodes Category:Mother Kangaroo Episodes Category:Small Mouse Episodes Category:The Woman Episodes Category:Elephant (Hop, Look and Listen) Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program